Como conquistar a una imposible
by Vi ShadowHunter
Summary: —Escucha Neji. —Me dijo sentándose nuevamente en mi regazo, acariciando mi pecho por encima de la camisa. Esa era una nueva faceta de ella que no conocía. No es que no me gustara, pero me daba un poco de miedo —No creo que pueda confiar en alguien para una relación seria por mucho tiempo. Sexo es lo único que pudo ofrecerte. Tú dices si lo tomas o lo dejas.. A.U.
1. Chapter 1

**-Me gusta Tenten –**les dije a mis amigos el lunes temprano, durante el almuerzo.

**-Bienvenido al club** –me contestó secamente Sasuke, mientras que mandaba un mensaje, muy probablemente a Karin.

**-Me gusta de verdad… hoy la invitare a salir.**

Esta vez capte la atención de todos en nuestra mesa.

-**¿Estas de broma?**-dijo Kiba, riendo -**¡No puedes invitar a salir a Tenten!**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Neji** –esta vez fue mi mejor amigo, Lee –**Tenten te dira que no**

Fue secundado por Naruto, Chouji y Shikamaru, que asintieron con la cabeza.

Tenten era mi nueva fantasía amorosa. Me había pasado fantaseando con ella, (en todos los sentidos) desde hace mas de dos meses, cuando ella y sus amigas fueron a bañarse a la alberca de mi casa, por una invitación de mi prima, Hinata. En ese momento supe que ese bikini verde solo le quedaba bien a ella.

La razón por la cual mis amigos me sugerían no invitarla a salir, no era por que Tenten fuera fea. Al contrario. Ella era una de las chicas mas hermosas de toda la universidad. Pero así como era de las mas populares entre los hombres… también su fama de ser extremadamente difícil. No por nada todo el mundo le decía: Tenten "la imposible".

A Tenten solo se le había conocido un novio, Kankuro, hermano de su mejor amiga Temari, y de uno de mis amigos, Gaara. Pero desde que Kankuro se había graduado hace un año, ellos habían terminado. Varios chicos habían invitado a salir a Tenten, y ella les decía que si a todos, pero con ninguno llegaba a mas de segunda base…

¿La razón? Nadie lo sabia. Sin embargo, era eso precisamente lo que me atraía de ella. No quería decir que el resto de las chicas fueran fáciles, pero a comparación de Tenten, hasta mi prima Hinata se veía mas accesible.

**-Bueno, bueno, tampoco es que pierda nada en intentar** –dijo Shikamaru, dándole la ultima bocanada a su cigarro. **–Tal vez incluso le puedas pedir a Gaara de favor, que le pregunte a Kankuro como le hizo él.**

Aquello me pareció loco, mas no descarte la idea. Por el momento, me concentre en que me dijera que si saldría conmigo. Así que, decidido, me despedí de mis amigos y salí a buscarla.

Encontrarla no fue difícil. Aunque el campus era bastante amplio, ella y Temari tenían un lugar en especial en el que se reunían durante el almuerzo. A veces sola, otras veces con el resto de su grupo de amigas. Como en ese preciso momento.

Ahí, en una mesa, debajo de un árbol se encontraba Tenten y su grupito. Temari, Ino, Sakura, Karin y mi prima Hinata lo conformaban. Un grupo de chicas, bastante llamativo.

Decidido, aunque con la emoción un poco menguada, decidí que lo mejor seria mandarle un mensaje de texto y pedirle que se alejara de sus amigas. Cuando Shikamaru invito a Temari a salir, lo hizo enfrente de todas, quienes se empezaron a reír y a hacerle bromas a mi amigo, dejándolo no solo en ridículo, sino también forzándolo a invitarlas al cine a todas.

Yo no iba a cometer el mismo error. Saque mi celular y empece a textear.

**YO: _Hey! Estoy atrás de la cafetería, ¿podrías venir un segundo? Es algo importante_**

Uno par de minutos después.

**TENTEN: _¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo?_**

**YO: _Solo necesito hablar contigo a solas. ¿Puedes?_**

**TENTEN: _Si_**

A la distancia pude notar como se ponía de pie, y caminaba hacia mi.

Ese día, se veía en particular, hermosa.

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, sus clásicos Converses y una blusa azul de tirantes. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, que la hacia ver mucho mas alta de lo que era. Parecía una modelo.

Una de las muchas cosas que me gustaba de ella, era el hecho de que usara poco, o nada de maquillaje. Me hacia sentir que cuando la veía, estaba viendo a la verdadera ella. No una imagen creada para agradar a los ojos. Siempre vestía cómodamente, en lugar de llamativa.

Sin embargo nunca olvidaría como lucia el día del baile de bienvenida. Con un vestido sin tirantes, morado, completamente pegado a su cuerpo, zapatillas altas y su hermoso cabello suelto. Ella se veía simplemente hermosa.

Trate de borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza, porque estaba sonriendo como un idiota, y no quería asustarla. Ella estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia.

**-¡Hey, Neji! ¿Todo bien?** –dijo una vez que llego hasta donde yo estaba

**-Hola Tenten. Si, de hecho solo quería preguntarte si saldrías conmigo hoy en la noche** -¿Un poco demasiado directo?

Tal vez a ella le extraño lo directo que fui, porque se me quedo viendo raro.

**-¿Hoy en la noche?**

**-Si, hay un grupo que toca en el bar de la ruta 24, y quería ver si querías ir conmigo**

**-Oh, eso suena genial** –dijo con una sonrisa –**Pero hoy no puedo. Ino hira a mi casa a hacer un proyecto de literatura. ¿Qué tal mañana? ¿Crees que ese grupo aun este?**

**-Seguro, ¿Paso por ti a las 7?**

**-Claro** –me dijo con una sonrisa y se alejo, rumbo a su mesa.

Y yo me sentí como el imbécil con mas suerte del mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

El sábado en la tarde, cuando me bañaba para mi cita con Tenten recibí un mensaje de texto de ella.

Tenten: Hola Neji… lamento avisarte hasta apenas, pero Sakura e Ino se volvieron a pelear y las chicas y yo iremos a arreglar el asunto, espero que me puedas entender. Saludos y disculpa.

Por un momento me enoje, eso era exactamente lo que ella hacía con los que la invitaban a salir.

Al menos a mí no me dejo plantado. No sé qué me hiso pensar que conmigo ella sería diferente.

No hay problema. Rápidamente le di una respuesta casi desinteresada:

YO: Ok no te preocupes, de hecho, yo tampoco iba a poder hoy. Otro día será, saludos a las chicas.

Llame a los chicos y les propuse una noche de juerga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Entonces… te plantó? –pregunto Lee un tanto preocupado.

–No me plantó, ella me aviso antes de que nos viéramos

Kiba se soltó a reír a carcajadas. Era lunes, hora del almuerzo en la universidad, y yo, como siempre, estaba con mis idiotas amigos, que ahora que se habían enterado de mi "no-cita" con Tenten se habían vuelto insoportables.

Lee, Shikamaru y Gaara se veían preocupados. Kiba, Naruto, Suigetsu y Chouji reían a carcajadas. El resto solo parecían desinteresados del tema.

–¡Que idiota eres! ¿Por qué creías que ella iba a salir contigo? –dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa de superioridad.

–¿Te recuerdo que tú tampoco llegaste muy lejos con ella? –Dice Sasuke, detrás de su celular.

–¡Tsk! Al menos yo logré besarla –se ríe el muy idiota.

Estaba a punto de regresarle su estúpido comentario con uno de mis puños cuando Lee intervino.

–Sí, bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga, y hasta donde sé, tú prácticamente la forzaste, por eso ella dejó de salir contigo.

Eso no lo sabía, y llega a molestarme aún más. Sin embargo no dije nada. Tomé mis cosas y me puse a buscarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentada sentada en su lugar habitual con Temari y se reía de algo que Temari le contaba, esta, hacia muchos ademanes y se veía agitada. Tenten se reía sin tapujos e incluso llegó a golpear la mesa de la risa.

–¿Espiando a mis amigas? –me susurró una voz a mis espaldas. Una voz seductora y bastante conocida para mí.

–Ino.

Ella me sonreía de oreja. Ino siempre se me había hecho increíblemente guapa. Un poco testaruda pero rescatable. Había estado enamorado de ella como por dos años, era la ex novia de Sasuke y eso la hacía simplemente intocable.

–¿Qué hacías viendo desde las sombras a Ten y Tem? ¿O es que estas molesto porque ella no pudo salir contigo el sábado?

–Bueno, de eso tendría que echarte la culpa a ti, ¿no?

–La culpa ¿De qué hablas?

–Tenten me dijo que te habías peleado con Sakura y que tuvieron que ir a intervenir

Ella me miró extrañada y después se soltó a reír.

–¿Eso es lo que ella te dijo? ¡Esa Tenten sí que es mala! Cuando crezca quiero ser como ella. –me dijo sonriendo con lastima –Te voy a dar un consejo, de amiga a amigo, si de verdad te gusta, solo si de verdad te gusta, no te rindas. Pero si solo es algo pasajero, dejala, creeme, ella te hará sufrir.

La mire anonadado y después le cuestione:

–¿De qué hablas?

–Ya te darás cuenta –dijo, y empezó a caminar, sin embargo pareció pensarlo bien y regreso a donde yo estaba –Por cierto, no me pelee con Sakura. Tenten se la pasó encerrada en casa, como siempre que le cancela a alguien.

Con la misma se giró, y caminó hacia Tenten y Temari.

* * *

HOLA: Bueno aqui con el segundo cap.

Les quiero pedir un favor a todos los que seguian algunas de mis historias en mi antigua cuenta: Azula RK. Desgraciadamente, no puedo acceder a ella, porque me hackearon mi correo electrónico en la cual tenia todas las contraseñas (facebook, youtube, twitter, fanfiction). Sin embargo he querido retomar algunas de las historias que deje inconclusas en esa cuenta.

La razón por la que no lo he hecho, es por miedo a que alguien crea que me las estoy plagiando, ¡Cuando son mías! Pero tampoco quiero perderlas, es por eso, que estoy tratando de comentarles a mis antiguas seguidoras sobre mis planes de retomarlas, para que si las vuelven a ver publicadas no me acusen...

¿Podría contar con su apoyo?

Saludos. Cualquier duda y/o sugerencia, reclamo y/o felicitación vía review


	3. Chapter 3

–Y Sakura e Ino no se pelearon como Tenten me dijo. Ino dice que se la pasó encerrada en casa.

Lee me veía preocupado. Él fue de los primeros en decirme que no intentara nada con Tenten, pero simplemente no podía no hacer nada.

Ella me encantaba.

Había algo en ella, una especie de halo sobrenatural que la hacía resaltar por sobre sus amigas. Y por sobre cualquier persona en la universo. Ella era especial. Pero ¿De qué manera iba a hacer posible que ella se fijara en él?

–Lee… ¿Soy feo?

Lee pasó de preocupado a alarmado.

Por un momento, estaba a punto de soltarme a reír, pero me recobre en seguida, sabiendo que si me reía Lee iba a salir corriendo a buscar a un exorcista. Eso de cuidar una pulcra y seria imagen enfrente de mis amigos me estaba empezando a agotar.

Sentados en mi incomoda cama. Encerrados en mi espantosamente pequeña habitación, de la casa que compartía con Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino y Lee, Conversando de amores "imposibles" con este último. Me sentía el triple de agotado.

–No eres feo, en absoluto, Neji. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez ese es tu principal problema.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Bueno, Kankuro era un chico agradable, pero no era nada atractivo. Tenten me contó varias veces que sus amigas se burlaban de ella en varias ocasiones diciéndole que había escogido al Sabaku No incorrecto.

–No entiendo

–Bueno, que tal vez a Tenten le gusten los feos.

Esta vez no pude frenar mi sonora risa. Lee me vio espantado, pero al cabo de unos segundos me acompaño a reír. Reímos hasta que Naruto llegó a golpear la puerta, preguntando si nos sentíamos bien.

–Hay algo que Ino me dijo –le dije a Lee una vez que controlamos nuestro ataque de risa. –Ella dijo que si Tente me gustaba de verdad, no me rindiera, pero si solo era algo pasajero, la dejara en paz, porque me iba a hacer sufrir.

–¿Entonces, que vas a hacer?

–Voy a ir a buscarla a su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa de Tente no se encontraba muy lejos de donde vivíamos. Solo un par de cuadras nos separaba de la casa que ella compartía con Temari, Karin y mi prima Hinata. Dentro de la misma colonia universitaria que Konoha había fabricado para los estudiantes de su prestigiosa Universidad.

La casa en la que ellas vivían era de un color azul cielo con los marcos de las ventanas y puerta en un azul rey. Tenía muchas plantas y flores sembradas en la entrada, puesto que antes Ino vivía aquí. Pero se mudó con Sakura cuando Karin empezó a salir con Sasuke.

Siempre me había gustado esta casa. Me daba una especie de paz pasar por aquí. En un principio por mi prima Hinata, después por Ino y ahora por Tenten.

Toque a la puerta varias veces hasta que la guapa pelirroja novia de Sasuke abrió la puerta.

–¿Neji Hyuga? –Dijo acomodándose las gafas –¿Vienes a ver a tu prima?

–Hola, Karin. No de hecho quería saber si Tenten se encontraba en casa.

La chica me miró extrañada, pero después sonrió amablemente.

Karin siempre me había caído bien. Era la típica ratón de biblioteca, solo que con curvas y un lindo rostro. No era para nada el tipo de Sasuke, y sin embargo logró conquistarlo. ¿O él logro conquistarla a ella?

Karin era completamente diferente a Ino y a Sakura, quien había sido su amiga con derecho durante mucho tiempo. Karin era más discreta y hasta cierto punto, tímida. Sin embargo había escuchado de Suigetsu que ella era una arpía. Viéndola como yo la veía en ese momento, en pijama y con un libro en sus manos, se me hacía más un pequeño y tierno gatito.

–Tenten está en su habitación, estudiando. –Me dijo mientras se hacía un lado para dejarme entrar -¿Ella sabe que vienes?

–No, y me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa.

Nuevamente me sonrió y se sentó en uno de los enormes sillones blancos que pertenecían a la sala.

–Segundo piso, tercera puerta, tiene un diez en verde militar marcado en la puerta.

Le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento y subí las escaleras. Identifique rápidamente la puerta y toque dos veces.

–Adelante.

Abrí la puerta.

No sé qué era lo que esperaba encontrarme en el interior, pero estoy seguro de que no era "eso".

La habitación era del mismo tamaño que la mía, solo que el blanco de las paredes estaba tapizado de posters de varios atletas famosos. Desde Michael Phelps pasando por Usain Bolt, Tiger Woods y David Beckham hasta Roger Federer.

La cama individual estaba deshecha y había ropa por doquier, trajes de baño deportivos, y bikinis, blusas, shorts y uno que otro sostén. Había una computadora de escritorio junto a una ventana, y sentada frente a ella estaba Tenten con una playera enorme que parecía quedarle como vestido, el cabello suelto y sin zapatos. Me daba la espalda, así que no podía darse cuenta de que era yo.

–¿Vas a lavar ropa hoy, Hina? –preguntó.

–No soy Hinata. –Al escuchar mi voz se giró rápidamente.

Por un momento pensé en que me iba a correr de su habitación, o que iba a correr a recoger algo con que cubrirse las piernas. Pero solo se me quedo viendo.

–Neji, me espantaste.

–Lo siento, no lo pretendía. Es solo que Karin me dejo pasar así nada más.

–Oh, no te preocupes, eres bienvenido, pasa, siéntate.

Me senté en la cama. Ella me sonreía y parecía muy cómoda con la situación. Nada que ver conmigo, que en ese momento tube que crear el mantra "no mires sus piernas" el cual repetía cada cinco segundos en mi mente.

–Lamento sobre nuestra salida. Creeme que de verdad quería salir contigo. –me dijo con aire apenado

–No te preocupes, ya será la próxima. De hecho creo que podemos ir ahora mismo, claro, si quieres

Me vio extrañada un momento

–La verdad es que hoy no tengo ganas de ir a un bar, prefiero quedarme en casa. ¿Quieres ver una película?

Eso sonaba bien.

–¡Claro! ¿Qué película quieres ver?

–¡Toda la saga de rápido y furioso!

Y esa tarde nos la pasamos en el pequeño, sucio pero tranquilo cuarto de Tenten viendo a Vin Diesel y Paul Walker correr autos. Y a decir verdad si me preguntaran hoy en día, diría que esa fue una de las mejores tardes que pasé con ella.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. No tenía ni idea de que escribir. En fin aquí otro capítulo, actualizo dentro de dos semanas sin falta.

Prometo también actualizar mis otras historias esta misma semana, menos DeInKo. ¿La razón? SE BORRÓ TODO EL CAPITULO YA ESCRITO. No se si no lo guarde bien o que rayos pasó, solo sé que lo perdí y no lo encuentro :'( y yo que creí que era toda una joya de capitulo. Ahora, cada vez que trato de reescribirlo me da coraje, me enojo y no escribo nada. Así que tardare un poco más en actualizar.

Otra cosa. Acabo de crear un perfil en **Wattpad**. Aún estoy verde en esto, pero si me quieren seguir estoy como: _**Vian_Trapnest**_ en cuanto le agarre más la onda, subiré algunas de mis historias.

Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Por fin! Había descubierto la fórmula para que Tenten no me cancelara…

Ya que el plan de afrontarla cara a cara había funcionado a la perfección decidí volver a intentarlo al día siguiente.

La busque a la salida de la escuela y la convencí de ir a comer conmigo, después fuimos al cine y al final del día la lleve a su casa

Repetí la formula tres veces más. Siempre siguiendo el mismo patrón: nunca avisándole con anticipación. Todo conforme a la marcha.

Sin embargo fue el cuarto día cuando mi plan fracaso.

Ese día, viernes, no la vi en el campus. La busque y simplemente no logre encontrarla, le marque al celular y nada.

Resignado, me dirigí a mi última clase, cuando choque con Temari.

Parecía un poco torpe y cansada, como si se hubiera pasado la mayoría de la noche sin dormir. Llevaba sus libros en los brazos, por lo que, al momento del golpe, todo salió volando.

—¡Hey Hyuga! A ver si te vas con más cuidado –me dijo agachándose a recoger sus cosas, yo me incline a ayudarla.

—Lo siento, no te vi. –Le dije mientras recogía una libreta que al parecer tenia fotografías de ella con Shikamaru, pues al agarrarla del espiral salieron de su escondite.

—Haber, deja ahí, yo lo recojo, que son cosas personales y ya se las mostraste a media escuela. –me dijo quitándome la libreta de las manos y dándome la pila de libros.

Lo cierto era que no había gran población estudiantil en ese momento. La mayoría, me suponía yo, estaba ya en clases. Yo mismo tendría que estar en clases en ese momento. Pero la verdad no podía pensar en la escuela en ese momento, yo quería saber dónde estaba Tenten y porque no contestaba el celular.

Moría de ganas de preguntarle a Temari por ella, pero sabía que si yo había provocado la actitud de Tenten, Temari nunca me iba a decir nada.

Rendido, me levante con los libros de la novia de Shikamaru en mis brazos, ya no podía ir a mi clase, mi profesor de inglés es tan malditamente estricto que si tenías dos minutos de retraso, no te dejaba entrar al salón, y yo ya llevaba 10.

Temari recogió con sumo cuidado todas las fotografías, y se puso de pie. No fue hasta que le di sus libros cuando me di cuenta de que había una foto más tirada en el suelo.

Me agache a recogerla y vi que eran ella y Tenten cuando iban a la secundaria. Tenten llevaba el cabello suelto (muy raro en esa época) y Temari lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta. Ambas sonreían a la cámara. Recuerdo que por esas fechas yo estaba tontamente enamorado de una chica llamada Helen. Era una chica de intercambio muy guapa. Sin embargo, en ese instante, viendo esa foto, me di cuenta de que Helen nunca le había llegado ni a los talones a Tenten en cuanto a belleza.

¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

—Creo que eso me pertenece –Me dijo Temari con una sonrisa. Le tendí la foto y ella la tomo con confianza –Es de hace unos cuantos años.

Le sonreí a modo de respuesta

—He escuchado que saliste unas cuantas veces con mi chica en estos días

—Algo así –Le contesté con la esperanza de que me siguiera diciendo más.

—Si no supiera lo que se, te diría que para salir con ella tendrías que pedir antes mi permiso, pero sabiendo lo que se te voy a decir que dejes a mi niña en paz.

Me sorprendió su honestidad, pero sobre todo sus palabras. Eso fue lo que me confirmo que algo había hecho para que Tenten tomara esa actitud.

—Temari… ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella me vio con tristeza y me hiso una seña con la cabeza

—Acompañame a mi auto

Sin reproches la seguí. Ella caminaba rápido, demasiado rápido para ser la novia del flojo más famoso de la villa.

Llegamos a su auto, un mustang rojo. Me dio la pila de libros y se giró a buscar las llaves en su mochila. Abrió la puerta de copiloto y metió de golpe sus libros.

—Ayer en la noche, después de que te fueras, Tenten se enteró de que Kankuro ya tiene una novia nueva. –Se quedó callada, como si dudara de continuar hablando. –Tú no lo sabes, pero antes de que Kankuro se fuera a Suna a trabajar, ellos dos no terminaron, él le pidió que lo esperara y ella acepto. Yo no sabía nada, de hecho nadie sabía. Ante los ojos de todos ellos dos habían terminado. Me enteré de lo de Kankuro con esa chica porque él quiere que Gaara y yo la conozcamos, y como Tenie estaba saliendo contigo creí que le iba a dar gusto de saber que también Kankuro ya tenía a alguien. ¿Puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando me entere que tú y ella solo son amigos, y que el idiota de mi hermano nunca había terminado con ella?

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Era eso. Ese era el por qué ella nunca salía con nadie más, el por qué casi mata a Suigetsu cuando le robo un beso. Ella siempre le había sido fiel a él. Y ese idiota la traicionó.

—Sé que tus intenciones para con ella son serias, pero también sé que nunca había visto llorar tanto a mi mejor amiga como ayer, así que agradecería que no te acercaras a ella. –Me dijo con una sonrisa triste –dale su espacio y tiempo al tiempo… Puede que en algún futuro, Neji, pero ahora no.

Se subió al auto y encendió el motor. Me incline a su ventanilla y la mire fijamente. Temari era muy guapa, tenía unos increíbles ojos, a veces azules, a veces verdes, que hacían que te perdieras en ellos. Pero era su arrebatadora personalidad lo que de verdad llamaba la atención en ella.

—¿Me dijiste todo esto para incitarme a que la busque, verdad?

Sonrió de lado, y en ese momento pude ver lo que Shikamaru había visto en ella, más allá de su hermoso rostro

—Mañana en la noche es el pentatlón académico, Karin participara y Hinata y yo vamos a ir a echarle porras, Tenten se queda porque tiene tarea de cálculo. La casa va a estar sola por algo así como dos horas, cinco si el equipo de Karin gana, ya que iremos a celebrar. Dispones de todo ese tiempo para que Tenten se olvide de mi hermano y vea en ti una nueva oportunidad. Pero si me llego a enterar que la lastimas te prometo Neji Hyuga que morirás lenta y dolorosamente. Ella es mi mejor y más preciada amiga.

Y en un acelerón salió del estacionamiento de la escuela.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Deje una copia de la llave en la maceta de la pata de elefante, si tocas ella no te va a abrir. Se bueno con ella" **Temari**_.

Sábado por la noche. El pentatlón comenzaba en minutos, por lo que está completamente seguro de que Tenten ya estaba sola en su casa. Me fui caminando hasta la linda y pintoresca casita.

Aún no sabía que iba a hacer exactamente cuando la viera. Ella, muy probablemente me iba a correr. Nunca había lidiado con una Tenten enojada, pero había escuchado a Shikamaru y Lee decir que era peor que Ino, Sakura y Temari juntas. Iba a trata de convencerla de que podía ser buena compañía. Y después le podía sacar la información de Kankuro, para dejar a Temari de fuera.

Fuera como fuera lo primero que tenía que hacer era investigar cual de todas esas plantas era la famosa pata de elefante. Estaba entre tres: una especie de planta loca. Estaba llena de ramas y cada rama llena de pequeñas hojas; otra, estaba en una especie de péndulo en una esquina del corredor de la entrada. Era muy parecida a la primera planta, solo que esta parecía estar soltando bolas de más plantas; La última, era una cosa muy rara, un tipo de nabo enorme que parecía palma.

Ni hablar, le preguntaría el todopoderoso Google.

Googleé la pregunta y rápido me aparecieron miles de plantas que nada tenían que ver con las tres que había pensado que eran, y en realidad con ninguna que las chicas tuvieran. Así que hice lo que cualquiera haría: buscar en todas. Solo para encontrar la llave, en la maceta del nabo gigante.

Abrí la puerta y subí hasta la habitación de la chica. De pie frente a la puerta, me quede congelado. No sabía qué hacer. Muy probablemente parecía un psicópata acosador. Sin embargo, Tenten me interesaba de verdad. No iba a perder mi oportunidad con ella por la idiotez de otro.

Desde donde estaba parado escuchaba claro la voz de Adele cantando "Someone like you". Eso no era nada bueno. Primera señal de que ella de verdad quería a Kankuro: dedicarle una canción de Adele.

Armado de valor, toque la puerta tres veces. Esperando lo peor. Al menos podría ser su amigo en ese momento, aunque técnicamente me estaba auto proyectando a la friendzone.

—Adelante.

Entre como lo hice la primera vez. Y nuevamente el paisaje era similar. Solo que ahora, en vez de encontrarse con solo una camiseta enorme, estaba en ropa interior. Oh si… solo en sostén y pantis. El cabello suelto le caía por la espalda, dando la impresión que estaba en topless. Pero para mi suerte, se le veían los tirantes del brasiere. Me daba la espalda mientras tecleaba algo en su computadora.

—¿Siempre si te quedaste en noche de solteras conmigo, Hina? —dijo con la voz un tanto ronca. Por llorar, supuse.

—Debo de cambiar de perfume, si me sigues confundiendo con mi prima.

Ella se giró, pero no lucia molesta, ni sorprendida. Tampoco feliz. Su cara era fría sin emociones. ¿Así era como la gente me veía normalmente?

—¿Ahora quién te dejo entrar? —Pregunto ella seria, pero sin perder su tono cantarín que tanto la identificaba.

—Nadie, yo solo entre. Temari me dijo donde esconden la llave. Tenía que dejarle unas cosas. Y vi tu habitación y quería preguntarte porque no fuiste a la escuela ayer.

Tenten suspiro cansada, rompiendo la máscara de hielo.

Nuevo mantra: "No mires sus pechos, no mires sus pechos".

Ella me hiso una seña para que me sentara en la cama. Cuando lo hice, ella se sentó a mi lado. Era realmente hermosa. Había una especie de seguridad en ella, al estar semi desnuda junto a mí, que la hacía más irresistible aún.

Sin embargo, se veía frágil. Sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y su nariz roja. Su cabello estaba enredado, y tuve que morderme la punta de los dedos, por la ansiedad que me daba quitarle ese mechón que atravesaba su cara. Su clavícula estaba muy marcada y su caja toraxica se le notaba. Tenía que dejar de verla. Me estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Por qué exactamente estas aquí, Neji?

Su pregunta me desubico un poco. La cuestión era: Decirle la verdad ¿sí o no? Si, ella en verdad me gustaba. Entonces iba a decirle la verdad.

—Estaba preocupado por ti. Le pregunte a Temari por ti y ella me comentó que no te habías sentido bien. Así que vine a verte, para ver si puedo ayudar a cambiarte un poco el humor.

—Ella te contó, ¿cierto? —dijo ella después de un largo silencio, que objeté con otro silencio.

¿Qué contestar ante eso?

Ella se acercó aún más a mí. Tocó con la yema de su dedo índice mis ojos, mi nariz y mis labios.

— ¿Te gusto, Neji? —Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios.

…

—Sí.

Con cuidado quitó el espacio entre los dos, besándome con una caricia increíblemente frágil. Busco con sus manos mi cara, acercándome más a ella. Aunque me costó trabajo entender lo que estaba pasando, traté de corresponderle lo más rápido que pude.

La jalé hacia mí y la senté en mi regazo, mientras enterraba mis manos en su cabello. Pronto, ese apenas roce de labios se transformó en un acelerado beso, cuando ella me permitió entrar en su boca, que saboreé como si fuera un dulce. Ella dejo mi cara, para tomarme por el cuello e intensificar aún más el contacto.

Eran claras cuáles eran sus intenciones, y no era que yo no lo quisiera. ¡Lo deseaba! Pero no de esa forma. Así que usando todo mi autocontrol, la tome de las muñecas y la separe de mí.

Tenten me vio fijo. Sorprendida.

—Tenten. No creo que usarme para olvidar a tu ex sea una buena idea.

Ella se puso de pie. No molesta, no herida, no avergonzada. Simplemente seria.

—Tú no entiendes. Lo necesito. Necesito sacarlo de mí. Y si no es contigo saldré a algún bar de mala muerte a buscar quien me ayude.

A decir verdad, hubiera preferido que me mandara a la friendzone con todo y zapatos a que me dijera eso. Bien pude haber sido yo, Gaara o incluso Kiba. Era mero rencor.

Sentí que el corazón se me detuvo por un par de segundos. No quería acostarme con Tenten solo porque ella estaba despechada. Quería hacerlo porque ella me gustaba, y mucho. Pero tampoco iba a dejar que ella se fuera a buscar a alguien. Eso era lo peor que podía hacer. Sería como despreciar el más maravilloso regalo, para dárselo a algún mendigo, solo porque no era su cumpleaños.

—Escucha Neji. —Me dijo sentándose nuevamente en mi regazo, acariciando mi pecho por encima de la camisa. Esa era una nueva faceta de ella que no conocía. No es que no me gustara, pero me daba un poco de miedo —No creo que pueda confiar en alguien para una relación seria por mucho tiempo. Sexo es lo único que pudo ofrecerte. Tú dices si lo tomas o lo dejas.

Y me besó. Esta vez más feroz, más mala. Inconscientemente lleve mis manos a su espalda, acariciando su piel desnuda. Una punzada moral me atravesó el pecho. Aquello no estaba bien.

¡A la mierda! Ya había descifrado el mecanismo de su sostén.


	6. Chapter 6

El vaivén de sus caderas contra las mías me volvía loco. Mis manos simplemente no podían dejar de tocarla. Sus pechos rabotando, su cabello cubriendo su frente sudada y sus ojos devorándome con solo una mirada.

¿Cuánto llevábamos haciendo eso? ¿Una hora, dos, un año?

Sentí que me venía, así que dejando de acariciar sus pechos, la tome por las caderas e invertí las posiciones. Ahora yo estaba arriba. Ella me jaló el pelo y mordió mi hombro con fuerza, haciendo que me enterrara más en ella. Embestí cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, mientras mis oídos se llenaban de sus quedos gemidos.

En el último momento, a segundos de que me corriera, ella aumento la presión en su interior haciendo el nirvana más placentero y doloroso al mismo tiempo.

¡Dios, ella sabía cómo llevarme al cielo en segundos!

Me quede recostado en su pecho desnudo, que se movía al compás de su respiración.

Era la tercera vez que lo hacíamos, y cada una era mejor que la anterior. Ella era una bomba sexual a punto de estallar, ¿Cómo era posible que Kankuro la hubiera dejado?

Acarició mi espalda con sus uñas, provocando sensaciones placenteras en mi miembro, que apenas se recuperaba. Bese sus pechos, mordí su pezón y lambí su ombligo. Ella era un precioso regalo y lo iba a aprovechar lo más que pudiera.

—Neji —Me dijo, con voz entre cortada, que ignore.

Fui bajando hasta su entre pierna y bese sus labios, que aún estaban llenos de mí. Tenten empezó a gemir, primero solo suspiros, para subir el volumen poco a poco hasta llegar a gritar cuando mi lengua empezó a penetrarla. Con sus piernas empujaba mi cabeza más dentro de ella.

—Neji, espera. –Dijo, con un acento cargado de deseo. —Tienes que irte. Temari llegara pronto.

—¿Quieres que te deje así? —Le pregunté alzando la cabeza.

Ella sonrió, y me jalo hasta que estuve otra vez a su altura.

No supimos en que momento llegaron las chicas, ni en qué momento la casa se quedó en silencio. Solo estábamos ella y yo.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—Creo que anoche se dieron cuenta de que estuve contigo —Me dijo dándome un beso en la sien.

Estaba poniéndome el bóxer, sentado en la orilla de su cama, mientras ella me abrazaba por la espalda y besaba mi cabeza y mi cuello. Yo trataba de no poner atención al hecho de que me encantaba que hiciera eso, cuando ayer me había dicho que solo quería sexo.

Es decir, la noche anterior nos habíamos comido vivos, y hoy ella jugaba con mi cabello, mientras conversábamos y me daba tiernos besitos. ¿Esto era el sexo casual? Estaba seguro que no.

—Si ya se dieron cuenta de que estoy aquí, ¿Puedo ir al baño?

Ella soltó una divertida risa y bajo de la cama. Momento que yo aproveche para terminar de acomodarme el bóxer y salir al sanitario.

Salí de la habitación esperando encontrarme a mi prima, pero para mí fortuna el camino hacia en baño estaba desierto. Entre al sanitario, que olía a manzana con sandia y orine y me lave la cara.

Estaba seguro que mi reflejo mostraba algo diferente, ese tipo con cara de alegría no era yo. Sobre todo porque yo no estaba alegre. Me molestaba el hecho de pensar que solo podía tener a Tenten para pasar el rato y no para poder presumir a toda la escuela que ella era solo mía. O llevarla a casa para poder mostrarle a mi tío que por fin estaba enamorado, y era ella, una chica al que él quería y admiraba.

Sin embargo, las cosas no eran así.

Termine de limpiarme la cara y Salí rumbo al cuarto de Tenten, pero a medio camino me encontré con Temari. Que me veía con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

—Así que alguien se portó mal anoche.

—No fastidies —Le conteste con una sonrisa cansada—Estoy muerto.

—Eso lo note. Se las deje pasar por esta noche, pero recuerden que estoy en la habitación continua. No sean tan ruidosos.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta —Dije mientras continuaba mi camino al cuarto de Tenten, sin embargo, al pasar al lado de la rubia, esta me detuvo con una mano.

—Neji, solo no la hagas sufrir.

Suspire cansado, y triste…

—Tem, creo que ella es la que me va a hacer sufrir a mí.

* * *

Tiempo ausente, lo se.

Trabajo, escuela, vida personal...

Trataré de actualizar pronto.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

Los finales me estaban matando.

En días como este me preguntaba porque maldita sea había decidido estudiar física cuántica, y porque ninguno de mis "amigos" me detuvo al momento de ingresar mi solicitud.

Los más de 6 exámenes que había tenido en la semana me habían desgastado física y mentalmente. Solo quería dormir y despertar hasta que la temporada de pruebas hubiera terminado.

En ese momento me encontraba sentado en uno de los patios de la escuela, debajo de un árbol, y mientras el aire soplaba deliciosamente tibio, me quede dormido por lo que sentí, un breve momento de 5 minutos.

Soñé con Tenten, desnuda y de espaldas, sentada sobre mí, en mi habitación. La televisión frente a nosotros sintonizaba **_"León, el profesional"_** pero nosotros estábamos ocupados en otras cosas. De pronto ella se ponía de pie, dejándome sorprendido.

-_¿A dónde vas?_ –le preguntaba tomándola del brazo.

_-Tengo una cita con Juugo.-_Me decía, poniéndose un vestido blanco y saliendo

Después de eso desperté un poco confundido, gracias a mi celular que sonaba con el tono asignado a Tenten.

Me sentí nervioso al pensar que estaba marcándome para "terminar" conmigo para salir con Juugo. Nervioso y estúpido, no había forma de que mi sueño fuera una especie de profecía. A demás, técnicamente, Tenten y yo no éramos nada. Nos veíamos a veces en su casa, otras veces en algún motel. Pasábamos horas increíblemente satisfactorias, pero nada más.

Ninguno de mis amigos sabía que me estaba acostado con ella, aunque sus compañeras de piso, Temari, Karin y mi prima Hinata, lo sabían desde el primer momento. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba haciendo lo mismo con alguno de mis otros compañeros, amigos suyos.

Una repentina ráfaga de ira me envolvió al pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que alguien más estuviera tocando a Tenten a la par mía. Y, en un arranque de celos injustificados, ignoré su llamada y apague el celular.

Sabía que me arrepentiría más tarde, al momento de mis actos, pero me permití disfrutar al menos por una vez, que se sentía llevar la batuta en la "relación" que mantenía con ella.

Al otro día, temprano, caminé por el campus, buscando a Tenten. El arrepentimiento de haber rechazado su llamada y haber apagado el celular me invadió por completo dos horas después de haberlo hecho.

Inventé una excusa mediana mente creíble, y la llamé al celular. No contestó, claro está. A ella se le daba muy bien eso de jugar al gato y al ratón. Tan bien, que te hacía creer que lo hacia inconscientemente. Pero yo sabía que lo hacía al propósito, era una diosa pagana, sensual, lujuriosa y perversa que engañaba a los pobres hombres enamorados de su belleza con su falsa inocencia y su sencilla personalidad.

Para cuando la encontré, estaba en la cafetería, con un libro en sus manos, una taza de café, y un hot cake a medio comer. Encantadoramente atrayente como siempre. Apresuré mi paso hacia ella, pero en mi camino se adelantó Gaara, quien, sin haberme visto, se sentó con ella y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla a modo de sorpresa. Tenten, le sonrió y bajó el libro. Empezó a conversar con él.

Yo, que estaba a unos pasos de distancia de ambos, que me daban la espalda, pude escuchar toda la conversación:

-Me la pasé muy bien ayer. –Dijo ella, después de que mi "amigo" ordenara un café.

-Yo igual, gracias por invitarme

-De que, tenía muchas ganas de ir a bailar y tu eres un excelente bailarín. Me alegra que hayas estado desocupado.

-Espero entonces, que la próxima vez me consideres tu primera opción y no la de emergencia. Creo que me lo gané anoche –dijo Gaara en un tono seductor que yo nunca le había odio.

Tenten rió, cómplice del pelirrojo y le dio un sorbo a su café. Cortó un pedazo de hot cake y se lo dio en la boca a Gaara.

-Ya lo creo que si –Dijo ella con una sonrisa y mi corazón se partió.

* * *

Hola, pido como mínimo 3 comentarios para continuar la historia, para mayor información, consulten mi perfil.

DE CORAZÓN, GRACIAS POR LEER.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dolía, mirarla dolía"

¿Cuántas historias se habían comenzado con esa pequeña y estúpidamente cursi frase? Gracias a la nueva era hipster que lo antiguo se había convertido en mainstream, ya nadie sabía dónde se había originado ese texto. Algunos decían que provenía de una película, otros de un libro. Los más audaces decíamos que era incluso más vieja aun.

Mi padre solía decir muy a menudo: "Un texto sacado de contexto es un pretexto" cada vez que yo utilizaba algún versículo de la Biblia para mi conveniencia propia. Él, al igual que todos los Hyuga, era budista, pero se volvió al cristianismo cuando conoció a mamá. Siempre creí que eso era lo más romántico que alguien podría hacer. Dejar todo en lo que crees, enfrentarte a tu familia y con ello a generaciones de tradición por una persona; aun cuando yo mismo nunca había sentido esa emoción.

"Recuerdo que dolía, mirarla dolía"

Nunca creí poderme sentir más identificado con ella antes. Aunque para mi propio fin creo que podría modificarse un poco:

"Dolía, verla reír con sus amigas dolía" o bien "Dolía, saber que no me había devuelto las llamadas dolía" Aunque claro la que más podría acertar y que, a su vez, abarcaba a las otras era:

"Dolía, verla con Gaara dolía"

Oh, hermosa musa. Tan poco y corto tiempo pude tenerte y tanto daño ha hecho tu partida de mi vida. ¿Es que acaso no fui suficiente para ti? ¿Es tal vez que no te di todo lo que querías y aún más? ¿O tal vez acaso es que ya te habías acostumbrado a como sonaba Sabaku No Tenten y no piensas cambiarlo?

Hundido y partido en dos, así, justo como el Titanic se encontraba en el fondo del mar. Déjenme morir en paz, dejen que me ahogue en mi depresión. Soledad, mi vieja amiga.

-Creo que estas exagerando –Dijo Lee echado a mi lado, como el fiel compañero que siempre ha sido. Terminaba yo de contarle todo, desde mi secreta "relación" con Tenten, hasta como ahora ella estaba con Gaara. –Ella no me ha dicho nada sobre estar con Gaara.

-Sí, ¿Acaso ella te dijo cuando estaba conmigo?

-Pero si me acabas de decir que ustedes solo tenían algo casual.

-¡Que buen amigo eres! ¡Anda! ¡Síguele echando sal a mi herida!

-Creo que voy a ponerle un altar a Tenten al rato –dijo entre risas –Nunca creí ver a Neji Hyuga, mejor conocido como "Don Cubo de Hielo" ponerse melodramático.

-No estoy siendo melodramático.

-Te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua. –Lee se carcajeó.

-¡No es cierto! –Grité con todas mis fuerzas, provocando que Naruto y Sasuke gritaran para que guardáramos silencio.

Lee se calló.

-Entonces ve con Tenten y define la relación. Anda.

-N-no. –No podía hacer eso, podría empeorar las cosas.

-Miedoso –Se burló Lee

-¡Ya basta! –Volví a gritar. Pesados y veloces pasos se escucharon en el pasillo.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y entró Naruto, furioso e iracundo.

-¡Con una mierda! ¡Ve a casa de Tenten y habla con ella! ¡O te prometo que si sigues escuchando todas las noches esas estúpidas canciones tristes y gritando con el cejotas, yo mismo le diré a Gaara que se quede con ella!

-¿Qué mierda? –musité. ¿Era acaso que todos sabían? -¿Cómo diablos…?

-Las paredes de esta maldita casa son tan delgadas que puedo escuchar cuando uno de los escarabajos de Shino se suelta un pedo ¿Y crees que no hemos escuchado tus dramas?

-¡Eso es cierto! –Murmuró Sasuke desde la habitación de enfrente.

\- ¡Los únicos que no saben nada son Shikamaru y Gaara!, y eso es porque duermen abajo, de lo contrario estarían tan molestos como el resto de nosotros. –Dijo Naruto, que a decir verdad llevaba días sin dormir bien gracias a que se encontraba en la cuenta regresiva de entregar su tesis final. –Admito que al final fue divertido verte chillar por una chica, pero esto es el colmo. ¡Ya no me puedo concentrar!, estoy a punto de cambiar el tema de mi tesis por alguna canción de Adele.

Esto era una jodida broma.

-Ok, ok. Iré a hablar con Tenten –Dije aún un poco asustado por haber visto una faceta nunca antes vista del que hasta ese momento solo era un rubio idiota.

-¡¿Y…?!

-Y dejaré de escuchar música triste a todo volumen.

-¡GRACIAS A DIOS! –Gritaron Sasuke y Shino desde sus habitaciones.

-Gracias a Dios –lloró Naruto, tirándose al suelo a besar mis pies ¿Y el dramático soy yo?

Lee ayudó a un moquiento Naruto a ponerse de pie y salieron de mi pieza dejándome solo.

Nuevamente me encontraba frente a esa hermosa casa color azul. Debatiéndome mentalmente si tocar o no tocar. Realmente no me sentía muy como con la situación. Había pasado la mitad de las últimas semanas aquí, encontrándome en el pasillo a Karin y hasta a mi prima Hinata, de camino al baño. Y ahora estar aquí para "definir mi relación" se me hacía estúpido.

A mi parecer todos sabían que yo, muy a mi pesar, había caído enamorado como un niño estúpido de una chica que solo me quería por el sexo. Tal vez ella de verdad estuviera mejor con Gaara, a fin de cuentas, los Sabaku No la querían y la respetaban. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no mover las aguas, dejar las cosas como estaban y nunca haberle pedido una cita. Admirarla desde la distancia hubiese sido mejor que eso.

Armándome de valor toqué a la puerta y esperé a que alguien me abriera. Para mi fortuna y como si el destino me hubiera tendido un cuatro para que no escapara, fue la misma Tenten quien me abrió.

-Neji, hola –Me dijo con una sonrisa, como si siguiéramos siendo aquel par de viejos amigos que en ocasiones peleaban por la atención de Lee. Como si nunca nos hubiésemos visto desnudos.

-Hola, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella dudó un segundo, regresó la mirada al interior y después negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor salgamos a tomar un café, las chicas están haciendo un grupo de estudio y no creo que sea una buena idea interrumpir.

La esperé a que tomara sus llaves y salimos en dirección de una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba a una calle de distancia. Ya adentro ambos pedimos un americano y un paquete de galletas.

Realmente no sabía por dónde comenzar exactamente. Por un lado, lo mejor para ambos era que fuera directo, así todo terminaría limpiamente y de una manera sana, al menos para ella. Pero por otro lado, esa podría ser la última vez que hablase con ella, y quería recordar bien el momento.

Sin embargo decidí hacerlo rápido. Como cuando te tienes que quitar un curita de la parte más peluda de tu pierna.

-No has contestado mis llamadas –Dije, antes de darle un sorbo a mi café.

-Ah, la verdad es que he estado ocupada con la temporada de exámenes –Dijo cohibiéndose un poco –Y lo cierto es que tampoco quise molestarte mucho. También has de estar muy ocupado.

-Escuche que saliste con Gaara. –Dije de pronto.

-¿Ah? ¿Él te lo contó?

-De hecho los escuche hablando.

Ella rió suavemente y por un momento dude e continuar.

-Fuimos a bailar. De hecho te había llamado a ti para que me acompañaras, pero nunca me contéstate. Realmente me divertí mucho.

Nuevamente la furia se apoderó de mí. ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan cínica?, estaba hecho un maldito desastre, desmoronándome frente a ella, y no lo notaba.

-Ahora entiendo, Gaara es tu nuevo juguete. Por eso ya no me llamas –Dije. Ella me vio atónita.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Gaara es con quien te diviertes ahora, ¿no? -Respondí en un tono de voz mas alto.

-Neji, Gaara es solo un amigo.

-¿Igual que yo soy solo un amigo? Un amigo con el que te acuestas y duermes cuando tienes ganas, pero un maldito amigo a fin de cuentas.

-Neji. –Dijo ella, molesta –Desde un principio te dije como iban a ser las cosas entre nosotros. ¡No puedes venir ahora, después de todo este tiempo que ya no te parece bien. Que hipócrita eres.

-Pues sí, porque cometí el error de tomarme todo esto en serio, a diferencia de ti, que jugabas conmigo a ser novios en la noche, pero al otro día éramos igual que siempre. Y ¿Sabes algo? –Dije, para estas alturas el café estaba en total silencio, prestando atención a nuestra discusión. –Ya o puedo. Aun me queda algo de orgullo y dignidad.

Me puse de pie, le di a la mesera lo equivalente para pagar lo que estábamos consumiendo y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Adios, Tenten –Dije y salí de ahí.

* * *

Hola a todos:

Sé que no había dicho nada al respecto, pero esta historia está llegando a su fin. He decidido escribir dos capítulos más, para completar los 10 y finalizarla. Creo que todos ya se han dado cuenta del rumbo que van tomando las cosas.

Así que, en teoría, esta sería la primera de mis historias en finalizar. Y por el momento, hasta que mi crisis existencial y artística se vaya, no voy a publicar historias nuevas.

La próxima actualización será de: "Efectos Colaterales" visiten mi página: Vian para saber el orden de mis actualizaciones. El link lo encuentran en mi perfil.

GRACIAS POR LEER

Vi


End file.
